wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid builds/Level 80
This is a page of druid builds used to level 80 in WoW 3.x. They are now non-functional due to the WoW 4.0 changes. Balance Balance druids specialize in offensive ranged spell casting. This is a starter build for raiding. It features Improved Faerie Fire to make up for the difficulty of obtaining spell hit in pre-raid gear. When beginning raiding your spell crit and mana regeneration will be low, making it difficult to go the distance in long boss fights, so maximum talents have been spent in mana conservation and regeneration talents like Moonglow, Dreamstate and Intensity. This build is for those who are obviously hit capped and in at least Triumph gear. Many fights in Icecrown Citadel have opportunities to make great use of our superior Moonkin AoE, Gale Winds greatly improves that. Also with the recent buff to Starfall (druid ability) it is almost a necessity. Moonkin generate a great deal of threat, so 2/2 in Nature's Reach is a must. Glyphs should be Glyph of Insect Swarm, Glyph of Moonfire, and one of either Glyph of Starfire or Glyph of Starfall. My preference is Starfall, the rediculous damage from it can only get better if you can do it more often. This is an average PvP build for moonkin. If you prefer doing more damage or do not use Rejuvenation, you can replace Improved Rejuvenation with Eclipse (I don't think that this is very usefull talent in PvP) Note of warning: The above spec takes 3/3 Intensity (druid talent), however there is very little Spirit on moonkin PvP gear. Generally Dreamstate is considered first before Intensity when mana longevity is desired because of this. Feral Combat Feral druids specialize in animal forms: cat form for physical damage and bear form/dire bear form for tanking. For information about feral druid tactics, see Druid tactics/Feral. Takes all the tanking talents, skips Primal Precision since it's more of a cat/DPS talent. Rend and Tear and Primal Gore are now essential for tanking because Lacerate critical ticks grant Savage Defense. Note: It is relatively easy to go 3/5 in Furor to allow for 2/2 Primal Precision. The expertise does have some use for threat generation, and the only drawback of 3/5 Furor is sometimes having to shapeshift a few times to get the starting 10 rage. This build allows for additional threat through use of the Lasherweave Battlegear 4 piece bonus by adding in 3/3 King of the Jungle. You also get 2/2 Primal Precision to help increase your expertise for additional threat generation. As an end game tank you will not be needing the points in Shredding Attacks since you will have more than enough Rage to use Lacerate and if you want to be a cat you should have a separate spec to take advantage of the decreased cost of Shred. If you do not have a warrior for Demoralizing Shout you can possibly move the points from Ferocity into Feral Aggression if you are sure you will be taking enough damage to still use Maul on cool down. Murna's ElitistJerks Cat DPS Guide for Dummies AOE spec. For further guidance see Feral DPS Guide. Murna's ElitistJerks Cat DPS Guide for Dummies Single-target spec. For further guidance see Feral DPS Guide. Astrylian's Rawr Cat spec. For further guidance see Feral DPS Guide. A basic DPS Cat leveling build, get to Mangle as quick as you can :) Includes Brutal Impact to allow more time for the standard Pounce -> Faerie Fire (Feral) -> Mangle -> Shred -> Rake -> Rip or Ferocious Bite The build combines the necessities of a tanking build and a dpsing build to create a single build that works for both. Its main purpose is to allow for dual speccing of resto to allow for three roles to be fulfilled by two specs. The spec has minor percentile losses to dps and tanking ability, but the loss recorded is less than 4% dps (Cat) and threat (Bear) and can usually be considered negligible. It's not for absolute min/maxers, but allows the druid the ability change to any role at will to fit requirements. Restoration The Restoration tree empowers the druid's heal over time spells (hots) and their other generic healing spells. The specs listed below are for level 80 only. For leveling specs, locate yourself to the WoW Druid Forums. For healing tactics and information, see Druid tactics/Restoration. If you're just starting raid content then your main issues will be mana regen and spellpower. You're in your first tier of raid content and have a full set of epic raid gear. You should find mana and regen less of a problem so we take talents out of that. You will probably not have a lot of haste yet so we invest those points in Celestial Focus to help towards getting to the gcd haste cap. Once you've collected a lot of haste gear you can reach your gcd cap without Celestial Focus (which requires 856 haste rating as of 3.3). This means you can pull the 3 points from Celestial Focus and the 1 point from Brambles to add those points in other locations to improve throughput and buff your raid. PvP Restoration This built dates back to the Burning Crusade, when arenas first started and Restoration druids dominated. Works well with a Warrior and other melee classes. Another old spec from the Burning Crusade. With the new changes to Moonkins in 3.2.2, this spec is the new hottest and better than IC as far as pushing dps. You can still heal efficiently also. Suggestion is to use this spec with a Mut Rogue, Elemental Shaman, or Warlock (depending on spec). This spec is built for cleave teams. In other words, 3v3 bracket. Used in the 5v5 bracket.